


Opportunity

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AU - Boxmore Dendy, Dendy's not Evil, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-series Dendy, The Evil Lab is Boxmore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Dendy is offered a position to work at an evil lab.





	1. Opportunity Given

Dendy had always been one for science. Ever since she was able to talk, and walk, she'd been doing science. Her parents were proud of her.

So when word got out, her parents had to sit down their pre-school aged child.

"Dendy, we have big news for you." Pepelina began.

"What?"

"Well, there is a lab that wants to teach you and have you work at it." Pavil explains.

"Really!?" Dendy smiles brightly.

"Hang on, hang on. Den." Pavil holds her hand.

"What?"

"It's villainous."

"We know that you like heroes and we also know that we signed you up for the hero school, so we wanted to tell you and see what you thought."

Dendy hummed to herself as she mulled over the choices.

"You don't have to choose now." Pavil reassured.


	2. Accepting Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dendy decides her choice

Dendy laid in her bed as the thoughts ran through her head. A lab would be able to teach her so much. The younger kappa already had a makeshift work bench in her room (if she turned her head she could be staring right at it), but a lab would be able to give her so much more than just a work bench. Learning from a person that is able to make a living by making a lab (her dream for her future) would be able to set her up to be able to live on her own. Maybe she'd be able to support her family and get them away from the sewers.

The thoughts pulled the kappa's eyelids open as she thought about her future and how good the kickstart would be.

However...

Dendy wished to be a hero. To help the world understand things better and learn about different creatures. She didn't know what she wanted to learn, but she knew that there was more to the world around her.

She had everything that could make her a villain. But she didn't feel passionate about destruction. Perhaps...perhaps she could learn under the evil genius and use the information for good. Yes.

Yes! What a great plan!

Dendy tore the blankets off of herself and ran to her parents room.

She hopped onto their bed and shook them awake.

"D-Den?" Pavel yawned. "What's this all about?"

"I want to learn at the lab." Dendy declared.


	3. Chapter 3

Dendy and her parents crept to the Boxmore lab. The plaza and lab had a bitter rivalry, and Dendy did enjoy hanging out at the plaza arcade with her dad. Still, she was excited to start working at a lab. Evil or not.   
  
They managed to get into Boxmore with little problem, and walked up to the service desk where Ernesto was typing away.  
  
"We're here to see Boxman?" Pavil told the round robot.  
  
"Name?" Ernesto asked.  
  
"Pavil, Pepelina, and Dendy."  
  
"Ah, yes. I'll let my father know right away." The robot called his father and the kappas talked to each other. "He will be right down."  
  
There was a running sound and soon there was the leader of the Boxmore factory, Lord Boxman. He walked over to the kappas with a confident smile. "Ah, so this is my protégé? My, it's good to start evil young!"  
  
"Um, actually, Lord Boxman?"  
  
"You want to get started?"  
  
"I want to clarify: I am leaning towards knowing more about the world I live in. More of a...neutral role."  
  
Boxman shrugged. "Alright then, but you have to work for me!"  
  
"Inwas already prepared to do that. May I demonstrate?"  
  
Boxman produced a Jethro. "Demonstrate on this one."  
  
Dendy took out her hackpack and linked up the cable. She brought out her scratch coding and began to code.  
  
She then pulled up a screen and played a song.  
  
Jethro shook a bit and lifted itself off its treadmill a bit and swang its body to the beat while repeating "I AM JETHRO."  
  
"Well, everyone dances in one way or another." Dendy declared.  
  
Boxman's face lit up and he smiled. "Welcome to Boxmore, Dendy! This is going to be a great apprenticeship for you!"


	4. Opportunity to Learn from Mistakes

Dendy liked working at Boxmore. Boxman didn't really care about her being a neutral hero, despite the fact that he was a villain. He was very helpful as well.

"You see, each robot has a power core where the glorbs can be reused. Usually the children get rambunctious and blow each other up. That's why I've created a hidden smokescreen. When they blow up, the glorbs come back to me to be reused!"

"That's so innovative!" Dendy praised. "But he do the glorbs get back to you?"

"They don't know how to yet, but with your little coding blocks, you can do it!"

Dendy looked to her coding and picked up a few. She plugged it in to Boxman's glorb holder and began to try and place the code together. She pressed the button and...! Nothing. She had everything correct...perhaps she would have to go to each individual glorb.

Boxman shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well, another failed hair brained scheme. Thank you for indulging me, Dendy." He rested his hand on her shoulder in reassurance and smiled softly to her. "Some things may not turn out how you wanted, but that is the beauty of science."

"So I guess we'll have to keep on trying." Dendy smiled back.

"That's the spirit!"


End file.
